Admiral Cornelia Russel
Fleet Admiral Duchess Cornelia John Russel is the Fleet Admiral of the Fleet of Retribution and third in line of House Russel. Early Life Cornelia was born at the ancestral home of House Russel on Earth. She spent many of her early years with her half brother John. The two often spending many hours exploring the grounds of the estate or in the many rooms of the house. It was with her half brother that she developed her devious nature. Often playing their father so that her brother got the blame for any wrong doing. When Livi and John were taken by the NIA Cornelia set her sights on aiding her siblings. She devoted much of her time to learning what she could about the war and the CMC, eventually deciding she would become a Fleet Admiral so that she could watch over her siblings. Her father had expected her to become jealous of her siblings for being selected for the Mech Project. However she instead vilified the NIA for drafting children. Military Service Upon joining the CMC Navy, Cornelia was given the Officers test, which was normally not open to new recruits. Cornelia believes this is due to her family, however this is in fact due to her possessing some of the Markers her siblings have, making her superior to other humans. After only five years in the Navy, Cornelia was granted the rank of Captain and given her own ship, "The Reliance" ''a Juno Class Destroyer. After two years of command Cornelia sacrificed her ship to save the Normandy Class Carrier ''"Bolder" that had come under intense attack by a God scout fleet. Cornelia was then given command of a Ravager Heavy Destroyer by the name of ''"The Silence" '' which she commanded for only three years before the ship was crippled by a group from the Terrorist cell Undying Faith. Which caused ''"The Silence" ''to crash land on a planet. Cornelia attempted to kill the last of the group which led to an explosion that caused her to lose both of her eyes and sustain a number of scars to her face and neck. After recovering from her injuries, Cornelia was awarded the rank of Fleet Admiral for her display of heroism and tactical ability in the face of overwhelming odds. She was given command of a brand new Defender Dreadnought which she named ''"The Morningstar". '' Cornelia was given command of a new fleet which she named The Fleet of Retribution. Which was given the role of striking back at strategic positions across the front line of the war. Cornelia has served her role with the same dedication and effectiveness as her siblings in the Mech Program. However she has never given up her dream of watching over her siblings. This has lead to her dislike of Fleet Admiral Jessica Anderson. Cornelia has become a master tactician and skilled military leader during her time in the Navy. With dozens of victories under her belt, Cornelia has become somewhat of a Hero in the CMC. Those who serve on her ship are selected from the most skilled, well trained and most importantly, loyal members of the Royal Guard. Personality Cornelia has a strong and driven personality that commands the respect and admiration of those who serve under her. Her unflinching resolve has lead to narrow victories that other Captains or Admirals may have retreated from. Those who know her closely know she has a way of manipulating people to get what she desires. Even her father is not exempt from her deviousness. However her half brother is one of the only people she will not manipulate. Cornelia refuses to admit many of her feelings to people as she distrusts most people and wishes to remain respected and admired. Personal Life Cornelia has cared little for her position in House Russel or the public view of her or her family. Cornelia met the second love of her life shortly before she joined the navy. Although she never married Felix Zemeckis, she did have a child with him shortly before his death. His death caused Cornelia to give up on any future of love and focus on the war and her daughter. When questioned about her love life, Cornelia states her first love is forbidden and her second love is dead. Augmentations Upon becoming Captain of ''"The Reliance", ''Cornelia underwent surgery for a sub-dermal layer that acts like a solar panel or a plant. Absorbing light through the skin and converting it to energy. This not only reduces the amount of sleep she requires but also acts as a layer of thin armour. Her doctors credit the Photosolar layer for her survival of the explosion that left her scarred. When she lost her eyes in the explosion, Cornelia opted to have a Military Grade pair of eyes that can either act exactly the same as human eyes but can be switched with a thought to a Heads-Up-Display similar to that of a tactical helmet used by Marines. Quotes ''"The most forbidden things, or people, are what pain us most. Be it love or any other sin... ''